


Yellow Light

by jehanprouvaires



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Les Mis - Freeform, M/M, Multi, courf - Freeform, e and r, jehan - Freeform, jehan/courf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehanprouvaires/pseuds/jehanprouvaires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jehan is working at a flower shop when a handsome, clueless stranger walks in to ask for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was something about rain pitter pattering on the window of the flower shop that warmed Jehan’s heart. Normally, he hated the rain. Everything was so dark on those days, and everyone stayed inside. It was always rare that anyone would come into the flower shop when it was raining, which Jehan found strange. Because to him, flowers would brighten up dark days. So why wouldn’t you go buy some on the darkest days of the year?

Today, however, felt different. There were a lot more people that were coming in to order things, and even more people who complimented his hair and the oversized cat sweater he was wearing. His pants were faded jean print polka dot, and he wore ladybug rain boots. Jehan liked to make people smile, and he loved being himself. He believed that if he were to make someone happy, he would want to be himself while doing it. So he never tried to hide who he was. 

Jehan’s favorite part about working in the flower shop was the hopeless romantics who always seemed to walk in with hearts in their eyes. He would help them pick out something their love would love, and he would watch as some of them came back about a month later to do the same again. That, Jehan believed, was the highest form of flattery. 

But then there were the people who came into the shop to order flowers for funerals, and gravestones. Those were always the people Jehan would contemplate leaving slips of poetry to. He wanted them to be happy again, and he knew losing a loved one would probably hurt them for a very long time, and that hurt Jehan the most. Usually, if someone came in for those reasons, he would give them a complimentary pink rose, which stood for happiness. On the rose he would leave a small note that wrote, your smile will come again xx. And he’d leave it at that. No matter how badly he wanted to hug them and make sure they were okay. 

On other days, he would spend his day writing his roommate, Enjolras, small notes to keep him looking on the brighter side of life. The man always seemed to be studying, or overworking himself. Jehan was sure that if he wasn’t there, the man would have starved by now. He seemed to forget he was human sometimes, and Jehan liked to be there for him. He felt like he was important. Enjolras had a way of doing that. 

Since Cosette took a day off due to illness, Jehan had to do more around the shop that day. He was arranging a bouquet when he heard the bell chime. Looking up, he saw a curly haired boy who looked lost and confused. A smile brightened up Jehan’s face. He’d seen this stranger walking around the streets before, and always seemed to admire him from afar. There was something simple, and beautiful, about the way his curls went over the gentleness and kindness of his features. 

Putting the bouquet down, he straightened himself a bit behind the counter, then leaned on top of it. His eyes always smiled more than the rest of him did. “Welcome! Can I help you?” 

The stranger looked out of breath and confused. He looked around the store, then back at Jehan, and walked closer to the counter. Jehan’s smile seemed to grow to his eyes when he saw the way the other boy looked at him. He looked so lost, almost like a puppy. 

“Actually,” he said with confidence on his tongue, “I think you can.” Jehan looked at him expectedly, and watched as the boy stood awkwardly in front of the counter. Jehan blinked as the boy stood quietly, he looked nervous. Which was endearing. “I-I’m looking for flowers for my girlfriend?”

Although Jehan thought it was sweet of him to buy flowers for his girlfriend, his heart dropped a bit. Nevertheless, who was he to be sad for love. 

“Lovely!” He exclaimed, hoping the stranger hadn’t noticed the slight drop in his facial expression. “Do you know her favorite?” The curly haired boy shook his head. 

“What’s your favorite?” He asked, causing Jehan to smile again as he looked behind him to see what they had in stock. Being May, they had a lot more than they usually had. 

“Would you like a bouquet or an arrangement?” He asked, turning around to see his answer. He only shrugged. Jehan laughed, turned around again, and picked up his most recent bouquet. Inside were mostly different shades of blue, purple, and very light pinks. “How’s this?” He asked, hoping to please the man who stood in front of him. By the smile of admiration that formed on his face, Jehan figured he had done a good job. 

“It’s perfect,” he said. 

“Perfect!” Jehan wrapped up the flowers with care and handed them to the stranger. After everything was payed, Jehan watched as he turned around to exit the shop. 

That was, until he turned around quickly again with a nervous and goofy smile on his lips. 

“I don’t have a girlfriend,” he said sheepishly. Jehan was confused, but he felt his cheeks turn to a light shade of pink. He twirled the end of his braid in between his fingers nervously, a few flower buds falling out and hitting the floor. He would clean them up later. “Call me Courfeyrac.”

“Jehan,” he said. “I’m Jehan,” He probably sounded nervous. 

“Jehan,” said Courfeyrac as if he was testing how the name sounded on his tongue. “The name’s almost as beautiful as you,” he added with a confident smile. 

If Jehan could have melted into a puddle, he would have. Before he could reply with a witty comment he spent the long pause trying to conjure up, the curly haired boy was out of the shop and crossing the street, pulling out a cigarette and sliding it in between his lips. 

Jehan quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted Cosette. While usually, Enjolras was the person he went to for help, he knew that the man was useless when it came to matters of the heart. Just ask Grantaire. 

_On a scale of one to Joly how sick are you?_

**_Jehan xx_**

_Probably about a four. Why what’s up?_

**_C_**

_I’m coming over after my shift, I’ll bring along soup!_

**_Jehan xx_**

_Yum! Please do!_

**_C_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jehan tries to figure out the brief conversation with Courf.

“So let me get this straight,” the blonde haired girl said as she finished the soup that Jehan had brought her. She had offered to share, but by the sniffs and coughs Jehan figured she needed it more than he did. Plus, he didn’t want Joly to completely avoid him for the next month and a half. He needed the boy’s humbleness and hapiness around sometimes. “He walked in, said he was buying flowers for his girlfriend, which he then said he didn’t have, and then left?”

“He bought the bouquet, too.” Jehan added, lying on Cosette’s rug that he helped her pick out when she moved out of her father’s house and into her own place. The window was open and rain was still falling. He remembered Cosette telling him how she hated closing the windows if it was warm enough, especially during spring time. Downstairs, he could hear Eponine walking around opening and shutting drawers, then stomping up the steps. She had probably just come from her parents’ house, since that was usually the way she acted after seeing them. 

“Yes, of course. And he said your name was as beautiful as you, right?” Jehan turned his head, nodded, then looked back up at the ceiling. He couldn’t stop thinking about the way his curls hung around his face. 

“That’s so cute!” Cosette exclaimed, her face brightening up as she readjusted herself on her bed. Jehan grinned, it _was_ pretty cute. 

“I wonder if I’ll see him again.”

“Of course you will! He obviously thinks you’re cute, which you are, plus once he gets to know how great you are, there’ll be no getting out.”

“I wonder why he said he had a girlfriend,” Jehan said, sitting up and crossing his legs like he was a third grader about to listen to his teacher tell a story. He grabbed a chunk of his hair that he had unbraided when he arrived at Cosette’s place, giving up on controlling the once neat braid that hadn’t yet been ruined by the rain. He played at the tips, wrapping and unwrapping it around his fingers. 

“Hm,” Cosette scrunched her face up quickly, trying to think of an answer for her friend. “Maybe he was just nervous,” she added, putting the bowl down next to her and then looking back at Jehan. “God only knows how many times Marius has said strange things when he’s nervous.” She looked out the window for a moment, a small smile warming her lips temporarily. “It’s cute.” Jehan’s heart warmed at the obvious look of love and affection in Cosette’s eyes. Enjolras often ranted about how he believed they were moving too fast with their relationship, but Jehan would remind him that if they truly loved each other, why should it matter how quickly they fell? That usually made him turn around back to his books.

Cosette’s attention snapped back to Jehan. “Are you okay now? Still a bit flustered?”

Jehan smiled and nodded. “Yes to both of those things. I’ll survive,” he said as he stood up and gave her a quick peck on the forehead. “I have to go before Enjolras gets worried.” He grabbed his floral messenger bag and slung it over his shoulder. 

“Keep your head up, love. You’ll definitely see him again!” Jehan smirked and waved goodbye. He was almost out the door when he heard Cosette call out to him. 

“Wait! You never told me his name! What if he comes for you when you’re not there and I won’t know?” Jehan smiled again, and turned around to walk back to his friend and wrap her in a hug. He could go with a few days of sickness if it meant he could give the little lark love. She always made him happy when he was worried. 

Jehan stood up straighter again and clung to the bag that slid off his shoulder when he hugged her. He repositioned it on his shoulder once again. “Courfeyrac,” he said, liking the way it sounded on his lips. 

Cosette practically fell over when she jumped up out of the bed. Jehan took a step back and looked at her bewilderedly. “Courf! I know him! He’s friends with Marius!” Jehan’s heart almost jumped out of his chest. Instead, it moved to his lips and eyes where a large and excited smile had taken place. He didn’t know what to say, so he watched Cosette pace the room, her small frame looking smaller in the nightgown she was wearing. 

“He’s really cute, a bit of a flirt though…He’s funny..” She went down a list of traits to describe him. Jehan, however, was hung on flirt. What if he was only playfully flirting with him? Then Jehan would have thought about the exchange for nothing, he’d be hung over a guy he had no chance with. 

“A flirt?” He asked sheepishly. Cosette stopped walking, then looked back up at him with alert eyes. 

“No no no uhm, okay.” She hopped up and down, trying to think of a solution to the equation she had formed in her head. “Okay.” Cosette stood still, her eyes looking at the wall behind Jehan, but not at him. “Marius is coming over in an hour after his last class,” her eyes flicked over to him once again, “I could ask him?” 

Jehan thought about it for a moment, rattling the idea around his head for a bit before giving Cosette her answer. “No, no that’s okay.” He looked down at the blonde. “If he wasn’t serious with his flirting, I’ll know if he doesn’t go back to the shop. If he really liked me he’d go back, right?” Cosette nodded quickly, her eyes wide and excited. Jehan pulled her into a hug once again. “Thank you, little lark.” She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. 

They stayed like that for a few seconds before Jehan sighed, pulled away, and once again placed his bag on his shoulder. Cosette waved goodbye to him, and he nodded before turning to walk out the door. “Wish me luck!” He shouted back as he went through the hall.

“Goodluck!” He heard Cosette shout back. 

“Luck!” He heard Eponine shout from her room, which was located right next door to Cosette’s. 

“Bye, Ponine,” He said, popping in to blow her a kiss.

Jehan left the home, and almost as soon as he walked out on the street, he felt his phone vibrate. He already knew who it was going to be. 

_Where are you, are you okay?_

_**E.** _

_I'm fine! On my way home now, I'll pick up dinner...x_

_**Jehan xx** _

Stuffing his phone in his messenger bag, Jehan tried to imagine how Enjolras looked at home right then. There were probably papers organized in a way no one but him would understand, and he was probably ignoring the fact that he hadn't eaten since Jehan made him pancakes that morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jehan comes home with chinese food to find a studying Enjolras and a sleeping Grantaire.

Jehan opened the door to his and Enjolras’s apartment, his expectations of Enjolras’s state fulfilled. He smiled at his roommate that was surrounded by books and loose papers. If Jehan tried, he’d be able to figure out how Enjolras organized everything. But knowing Enjolras, he’d change his organization technique the next day so no one was able to get close enough to him. He knew the man loved him just as he loved and cared for all of his friends, but a bit of Jehan’s heart always sunk whenever he thought about the fact that Enjolras would never feel romantic love. Or if he did, he would never admit it. It just wasn’t in his character. But Jehan would give him all of the love he could, because the man deserved it. Loving his friends was one of the only things that kept his mind off of the piles of work he always surrounded himself with and Jehan knew that. 

A curly black head of hair stuck out of the couch opposite of Enjolras, and Jehan instantly recognized Grantaire’s drunken stupor. Enjolras gave Jehan a look, and then looked back down at his papers. Jehan dropped his bookbag on the table next to the door, slipped off his rain boots to reveal a pair of mismatched rainbow socks, gripped the bag of chinese food tighter in his hand, and walked over to the blonde sprawled out across the living room. He ran his finger under Enjolras’s chin to make him look up from his books, then kissed his lips lightly to greet him. He heard Grantaire stir on the couch, then roll around to his other side. 

Jehan knew that Enjolras refused to kiss anyone who wasn’t him. Enjolras knew it was all platonic, and it was just the way Jehan showed him his love and that he appreciated him. If Grantaire asked for the same thing, Enjolras wouldn’t comply. He may be clueless to matters of the heart, but he wasn’t blind. He would often talk to Jehan about Grantaire and his habit of starring at him too much and too often. When those conversations happened, Jehan would remind Enjolras that he looked like a fallen god, and hundreds of people would stare at him every day. Enjolras would mumble something under his breath, nod, and look back down to whatever he had been doing before. 

Standing straight, Jehan looked over at Grantaire, then back down at Enjolras. He gave the man a questioning look asking, _what is he doing here? Is he okay?_ Enjolras peered over at R, then looked back at Jehan. 

“He came in an hour ago and passed out at my feet. I picked him up and put him on the couch.” Jehan smiled when he heard Grantaire shuffle and sigh. He must have liked the close contact. 

“I only brought enough food for us both,” he said, lifting the bag up. 

“I don’t need to eat anything, I’m not hungry.” Jehan rolled his eyes and walked over to the kitchen, which was only four to six steps from where they were sitting before. Their apartment wasn’t very big. 

“I’ll share with R, you need to eat something.” He put the bags on the table and began taking the small containers filled with food out one by one. Tofu chicken with white rice for Enjolras, and a Phoenix Nest’s order for Jehan. It was always much too big for him, but he liked how it was plated, and it came with a lot of vegetables. 

“I’m not hungry,” R mumbled from the couch. Either he was hungover (which didn’t happen often) or he had already drunk too much too early in the day. Jehan sighed, and walked back over to Enjolras with the food. Enjolras put his papers to the side, and Jehan sat down next to him. He made sure the blonde took a bite before he began eating his own food. 

“Why were you late?” Enjolras asked, looking at Jehan as he ate his food. Jehan knew the question was coming, and he knew lying to Enjolras would be pointless. Jehan had never been the best liar. 

“I uhm…met someone?” The other man snapped into attention, Grantaire turned around on the couch. Jehan blushed. “It wasn’t like..Uhm. Hm.” Jehan tried to formulate his thoughts into words, but he couldn’t quite figure out how to do it. It was always much easier to write his feelings down. With Enjolras, it was usually easy. But he wasn’t used to talking to the other man about his relationships. “I guess not really, but kind of? He’s friends with Marius, apparently. I went to talk to Cosette about it all.”

“What’s his name?” The golden blonde asked, taking another bite of his food. 

“Courfeyrac?”

“Oh, yeah. I know him.” Jehan raised his eyebrows, putting his food down in front of him as he became more attentive. 

“How?” 

“Like you said, he’s friends with Pontmercy. We went out for coffee once. He’s a bit…much, but he has a good head on his shoulders.” Jehan smiled and looked down at his food, the shade of pink already on his cheeks turning pinker. 

“I don’t know him,” Grantaire muttered from the couch. Jehan had almost forgotten he was there. “So he musn’t be very important.” Enjolras scoffed and Jehan laughed. He could see a small smile grow on his face when he realized he had Enjolras’s attention. Jehan stood up from where he was sitting and motioned for Grantaire to sit up. He groaned and complained a bit, but sat up all the same. Jehan sat down where his head had been, and then motioned for Grantaire to put his head on his lap. The man did, and Jehan played in his curls, his own long honey blonde hair falling over his shoulders. 

“Where’s your braid?” Enjolras asked. Jehan had forgotten that he had to take it out due to the rain. He nodded toward the window, where there were still raindrops that hadn’t dried. Enjolras looked like he understood, and then put his now empty container of food to the side of him. He brought his papers back to him. 

Jehan could almost feel the way Grantaire stared at the man. He motioned for him to lie on his back and look up at the ceiling, and he did. Reluctantly and with a few complaints, but he did. Jehan traced the outlines of his face with the tips of his fingers. His hairline, his nose, his lips, his jaw, the bridge of his nose, then he continued to play in his hair. He did this until Grantaire fell asleep. He hadn’t realized Enjolras had been looking at him the entire time. The man put his papers away, stuffing them back into his bag and cleaning up the food containers. He stood up and walked over to Jehan, kissing the top of his head. Jehan smiled, but did not take his eyes off of Grantaire to make sure he slept contently. 

Enjolras put Jehan’s leftovers in the fridge, then threw away his empty containers. Jehan felt him walk closer, he felt him move the hair from his neck, and he felt him kiss the bare skin there. Jehan knew what that meant, Enjolras wanted more than a kiss. And Jehan was more than okay with that, he knew Enjolras usually only had sex with him when he felt like he was losing control of something in his life. Finals were coming up, and those always added extra stress to the golden god. He would just have to wait until Grantaire left.

His phone vibrated, once, twice, three times. Normally, he would have checked it right away. But there was something peaceful about calming the sad man who lay on top of him. Jehan’s mind wandered to the boy he had met earlier in the flower shop. He wanted so badly to run his fingers through his curls like he was doing to Grantaire. He wanted to cup the boy’s face in his hands to kiss any sorrows he may have away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jehan makes plans for the weekend with the gang +1.

Jehan woke up alone in Enjolras's bed. He wasn't surprised by this, considering Enjolras hardly ever slept. Jehan used to force him to sleep longer than three or four hours a night, until he realized how adamant Enjolras was about getting all of his work done as soon as possible. Of course, Enjolras would always have work. Extra work, mostly, that he didn't need, but to him it was work nonetheless. 

The sun was rising in the window, and the alarm clock next to him displayed the numbers 6:57. The man smiled, rolling on his back so he could look up at the ceiling and take in the way the morning lights rolled and twirled above him on the material. This was his favorite time of the day, and he wanted to share that with Enjolras. Jehan knew that Enjolras would rarely ever pay attention to the beauty of the world in the morning if it weren't for him. He was always so consumed in whatever his mind was hyper focused on and while Jehan thought it was an admirable quality, he also believed that Enjolras needed to relax a bit. He used to meditate with Enjolras in the mornings, but when Jehan started having to go to work earlier, he kind of let that old belief slide by. He wished he had stuck with it, for Enjolras's sake. 

Jehan reached over without taking his side off of the ceiling to grab his phone from the side of the bed. He hadn't checked his texts the night before after Grantaire left. Enjolras had been waiting and Jehan was anxious to go to him. He loved feeling important to people. If he could only feed off of their love, he would. 

The light from his phone lit up in his eyes, and Jehan squinted at the brightness.

_I have an announcement!_

_**C**_

_Jeeeeehhaann?_

_**C**_

_Are you busy with E again?_

_**C**_

_Okay fine I'll just tell you. Papa is going away this weekend, and he wants me to take care of the house. I thought I'd invite a few friends to spend the weekend with me! You can bring whoever you want, Marius is bringing a friend. ;)_

_**C**_

Jehan could feel his face flush to a deep red. He both cursed Cosette and mentally kissed her. 

_So much for letting me handle it!_

_**Jehan xx**_

Less than a second later, he got a text back. She must have been opening the shop. 

_Morning sunshine! I love youuuu._

_**C**_

He breathed out a laugh and jumped out of bed, leaving his phone in between the sheets. Jehan slipped on his boxers, then his pants, and walked out to the open space that was their living room, kitchen, and everything in between minus the bathroom. As expected, Enjolras was sitting at his usual spot studying. Jehan walked over and moved the papers away from his lap; he watched as Enjolras looked up at him, and then smirked down. 

"You need to relax," Jehan said. "Or your beautiful hair will fall out soon." 

Enjolras breathed out a laugh, and reached for the papers in Jehan's hands. Jehan lifted his arm so Enjolras couldn't get to it and then sat down on the man's lap, leaving a small trail of kisses on his neck. He felt Enjolras tilt his head, and Jehan blushed at the reaction. He then lifted his head again and used his finger to bring Enjolras to look at him. 

"Cosette's having a few people over her dad's place this weekend," He said. Enjolras sighed. 

"You want me to go too?" 

"Well, not just me...I'm sure R would like it if you went too," He looked into Enjolras's eyes for any new emotion. He thought he saw _something_ but he couldn't be sure. Jehan was usually good with finding out people's emotions but with Enjolras it had always been more difficult. "Courfeyrac will be there and some Enjolras support would be nice." A smile brightened Enjolras's features and he kissed Jehan's lips lightly, causing Jehan's cheeks to turn a light shade of pink once more. It was rare that he was the first to kiss him. 

"I'll go," he said after pulling away. 

"And no books allowed?" 

"No books allowed." Jehan cheered dramatically and sarcastically, kissed Enjolras again, and then jumped up to get ready for work. Before he could go into his room, Enjolras called back to him. 

"My work?" He asked with an amused grin. Jehan looked down at his own hand and laughed, jogging over to Enjolras to give him his work back. 

"Waffles?" Jehan asked, wondering what he wanted for breakfast. A part of him knew that Enjolras didn't care, but Jehan liked to get approval just in case. What if there was something Enjolras didn't like and he didn't know? 

"Waffles." 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

At work, Jehan was greeted by Cosette's bright smile behind the counter. 

"I missed seeing you there," he said, walking to get the apron with the cats on it from behind the counter, dropping his messenger bag where the apron used to be. He left a kiss on her cheek as he leaned down to grab it. Cosette turned her head and left a peck on his nose before Jehan could stand up to wrap the apron around his neck and waist. 

"Do you think he'll come by today?" Jehan asked, turning around to start watering and taking care of the flowers behind him and around the shop. 

"I don't know, he might be getting ready for this weekend." Jehan turned his head and gave Cosette a look, but he couldn't help but feel the corners of his lips twitch up. 

He then continued working on his flowers. About an hour went by where the store was silent. Both Cosette and Jehan were focused on their work. Jehan on tending the flowers, and Cosette on cleaning and organizing the schedule for the next week. Once Jehan was finished, he sat behind the counter and began doodling on the sides of his poetry. The notebook looked old and battered. It had obviously gone through just as much as Jehan had. When he saw it in the store, it was alone and stuffed in a corner. It didn't look like any of the others. Jehan knew he shouldn't feel bad for an inanimate object, but he couldn't help it. How could he not when the notebook so obviously needed someone to love it? So, he bought it, and he had been using it everyday that year. 

Jehan's notebooks always lasted a year. He measured his years in the poetry he loved and the poetry he wrote. He would print out his favorite poems and put them in there for inspiration, and he would write at least one poem every day. If one were to shake any of his notebooks at all, they would find flowers that he found that he loved enough to press and keep forever. No one ever saw the flowers he kept hidden in there, for he kept them close to his heart. Each one told their own story; of where Jehan had been when he had found it, of what he was feeling, of why he was there in the first place. Jehan cared for all of his memories through the petals he kept hidden in his journal. 

Cosette had noticed Jehan drifting away in the small repetitive circles, hearts, and other scribbles and thoughts. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, letting her chin rest on his shoulder. 

"I don't think he's coming," Jehan said under his breath, leaning his head on Cosette's. His heart had sunk to his feet. All he wanted was to see the boy again, to make sure he was real. Currently, his lust after him was purely physical. But there was something about the sparkle in his eyes that made him want to fall for the bits inside of him too, the ones he kept hidden. And his laugh. Jehan wanted to know Courfeyrac's laugh by heart. 

"You'll see him this weekend. He's probably just nervous," Cosette replied, kissing him on the cheek before going back to his work. Jehan nodded, smiled slightly, and then went back to doodling in his notebook. It was a slow day after that. Nothing more than a few people picking up orders and Cosette's dad coming in to check up on them. When Jehan returned home, he gave Enjolras a meal and passed out on the couch, dreaming of the weekend that followed. 


End file.
